The Flock in Forks
by AccioLeoCrouse
Summary: Max and the flock visit Forks, and they find some very unusual people living there. First ever fanfic, so it might be bad. BEFORE MAX 5. maxride/twilight xover please R&R! Started by Leonard Twi Potter, continued by Zoe625.
1. Chapter 1

Ever flew? There's really no way to explain it, to do it justice. It's the singular most amazing thing in the world. The swooping, diving, gliding... Amazing. The only thing better is Fang's kissing.

_No! Bad Max, don't think about that!_ I thought, angry at myself. For the past couple weeks, since we left that Lerner's School, I've been thinking about those two times that Fang... _No! Stop, Stop, Stop!!  
_  
I sighed, and looked over at the rest of my flock, all at least 10 yards away, flying in loose formation. Angel was starting to wear out; her eyes half closed, and lagging behind a bit. We needed to stop soon, I knew we were all tired and hungry.

"Yo, Fang," I called. "Anywhere to eat and rest near here?"

"There's a town up ahead," he replied. "And there's a forest by it, where we could rest."

"Sounds good to me. Hey guys, going down!" I shouted over the wind. We all angled our wings down to the ground, and descended fast.

After stopping at a fast food joint and emptying their kitchen, we took off to find a place to sleep. I was thinking about napping in the trees, and I saw that the forest had some huge trees. We're talking, like, _monsters_. We found a few of the big ones that were next to each other.

My flock quickly landed and tapped fists. The little ones were asleep as soon as they settled in to the branches. I looked over at Fang, and found him staring at me.

"I'll take first watch," I said quietly to him, not wanting to wake the others. He nodded his head, but never broke eye contact. _Okay then... _I thought, and nestled down in the branch I was sitting on.

I heard movement behind me, but didn't turn as Fang dropped down on my branch next to me.

Having him so close made my heart speed up, along with my breathing. _Cut it out Max._ I told myself sternly.

"Hey," Fang whispered. The sound of his voice made my heart skip a beat. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, and saw that he was grinning at me, like he knew what he was doing to me.

"Erm, hello," I squeaked. That made him grin even more. I silently swore at myself - and him for making me act this way - and turned my head.

"Max," he said, even quieter than before. I looked back over at him, and my heart stopped. His face was only and inch away from mine. All I had to do was lean in and...

Before I could though, Fang beat me to it. He leaned toward me, and our lips touched. I pressed against him, loving the moment.

My eyes shot open and I lay there, gasping, looking at the plain white ceiling above the bed I lay in.

_Damn, my dreams are getting to real. _


	2. Forks Hospital

**A/N: Thanks so much Sarcastic4195 and Lost Calamity for the reviews!! I'm glad you liked it, 'cause the first chapter, with to romance, is something I don't really like. But someone liked it, so it must have been okay! So, this chapter will introduce the Twilight characters. BTW, this is after Final Warning and Breaking Dawn. But pretend the flock never became famous. Enjoy!  
-twi XD  
**  
I stared up at the white ceiling, silently freaking out. Way to many times had I woken up in some strange place, but it's not something you ever really got used to. I took a deep breath through my nose, and instantly froze.  
The smell. The _antiseptic_ smell. Now I was really starting to freak. The last thing I remembered was being in some cave with the flock. The flock! Oh no, where were they?  
Only then did I become more aware of my surroundings. I felt like crap, for starters. Also, there was an annoying beeping sound somewhere to my left, that had the same beat as my heart. There was an IV in my left hand, and I leaned over to rip it out.  
Before I could though, I heard someone on the other side of me take a deep breath. I whipped my head around, and then immediately relaxed. Fang. He was fast asleep in a hard plastic chair.  
But hold on.... If Fang was here, next to me, than I must not be at the School. If Fang was here, than where is here?  
"Fang," I whispered, trying to ignore the scenes of deja vu. "Fang!"  
"Whaa," He stirred, almost falling out of his chair. His eyes opened, and he looked relieved. "Max! You're awake."  
I was confused now. How long had I been asleep? When I voiced the question, he replied with "About three days."  
Well crap, that's a long time. "Fang, where are we? What happened?"  
Fang just stared at me for a moment, before he spoke. "What do you mean what happened? Don't you remember?"  
"The only thing I remember is taking first watch in that cave," I said. I searched for another memory, something that would explain what was happening now.  
"Yeah, you took first watch," Fang said, his face clear of emotion, like always. "You were sitting at the mouth of the cave, at the very edge. The rest of us had all fallen asleep. You had a brain attack in the middle of the night, and you fell off the end of the cave. You're screaming woke us up, and I flew after you, but I couldn't get to you in time. I .... I thought you were dead. I've never been so scared in my life," He ended in a whisper. He looked up at me, and I was shocked to see his normally dead looking eyes show emotions. Hurt, sadness, guilt, but also immense happiness that I seemed to be okay.  
"Where are we Fang? Where's the flock?" That was the most important thing to me; the flock's safety.  
"We're in a hospital, in Forks, Washington. A teeny town about ten minutes form where you crashed. Don't worry," He said, reading my expression. "the kids are getting something to eat right now, but they're here. We haven't left your side except for meals."  
"So what's the story?" I'll need to know that incase doctors start asking me questions.  
"We stuck with the missionary parent thing. The Rest of the flock are your siblings, and I'm your, um, boyfriend."  
I stared at him in shock. _Boyfriend?! What the hell! _"And why, may I ask, could you not have been part of the family too?" I asked coldly.  
He almost smiled. "Because, Max, we shouldn't use the same story to much. Undercover, remember?"  
I huffed, and shifted my body farther away from him. That made me wince, though. Instantly, the humor was gone from Fang's face, replaced with worry.  
"Don't move around to much, Max. You've been healing for the passed three days, but you're not completely healed yet. I should probably call the doctor in, since you're awake now."  
I didn't much like that idea, but I kept my mouth shut as Fang reached over and pressed the button to call the doctor. As we waited in silence for the doctor to come, I was struck with a thought.  
"Fang, does the whole hospital know about the wings?" He shook his head, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by the door opening. In walked the doctor, and my jaw dropped. I snapped it closed quickly, but continued to stare at the man. He was one of the most gorgeous people I have _ever_ met. Pale skin, blonde hair, **(A/N: is that right?)** strange-but-beautiful golden eyes. He could make millions as a model. Even his voice was beautiful, I realized as he spoke.  
"Hello, Max. My name is Dr Cullen. It's nice to see you awake. Your family has been very worried about you." His smile was so damn sinsire, I almost smiled back. Almost. Sure, He might look absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, but this is still _me_ we're talking about. So, as me, I just glared at him, trying not to freak as I finally registered the fact that he was wearing a white coat. I know, I'm pretty slow.  
"Um, well," He stuttered, looking a tad alarmed at my glare. "So, I'm sure you want to hear about you injuries."  
"Oh, yes," I practically snarled back. "Hearing about my near death experience, now that sounds like real fun."  
Fang grinned, whereas Dr Cullen looked shocked. "Yes, well," He cleared his throat. "You had a cracked skull, broken arm, leg, and, er, wing." I froze. Hadn't Fang said that the hospital didn't know? "Don't worry," Dr Cullen said softly, which, call me crazy, immediately made me worry. "I'm the only one who knows. I don't think you would want everybody finding out you have wings, now do you?"  
"Uh... no," I said faintly. "Thank you."  
He smiled a warm smile. "You're welcome. Now, the bones have mended - you heal very fast - but you won't have your strength back for, with the way your body works, I'd say about a day. Now, your family has been staying here while you were unconscious, and that's perfectly fine, but I would like to know where you all plan to staying when you leave the hospital. See, even after another day's rest, you will not be able to go, ah, fly off anywhere."  
I stared at him. Besides the slight stuttering, he spoke quite casually, like any kid would go fly off somewhere. I decided this guy was okay. Then I remembered that he had asked a question. "Well, not that it's really your business, but no, we don't have somewhere to stay. Why should you care?" I said that he was okay, not that I liked him or something crazy like that.  
He seemed unaffected by my harshness. "My wife Esme, would be thrilled if you and your family would stay with us. And so would I." I know what your thinking. Doesn't this sound oh so familiar? One of the flock winding up in the hospital, and some nice acting person coming to us with an offer to take us home. I smiled sweetly back at him. "That is a very nice gesture, but I would have to ask the rest of my fl-family. I think, though, that the answer will be no."  
"I understand. Sometimes it's hard - especially for someone like you - to know when to trust people." Well, at least he seemed to understand that. "Would you like me to tell your siblings that they can visit now?"  
Fang nodded his head, and Dr Cullen left. I felt joy that I was seeing my flock. I knew that must have been worried. I took a deep breath as the flock burst in, huge smiles on their faces.

**A/N: Was it any good? I know Fang talked to much, but he was the only other person in the room, and someone had to explain things to Max. Reviews are loved!**


	3. Deciding

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Someone mentioned about the spacing in the last chapter, and I'm sorry about that. When I typed it, it wasn't like that, but when I posted it, it was. I read Max 5 a couple days ago, but I'm not making this after that book. I liked how there was fax (sorry if I just ruined it for some people) but in my story, there will be fax, just not at first. They're not together yet. Also, thanks randomwriter94 for the tip, I'll make sure to do that, and don't worry, NO max+edward, I hate that. So yeah... thats it. Please enjoy!  
-twi XD **

"Max!!" squealed Nudge, rushing to my side, the rest of the flock right behind her. All of their faces were joyful, big happy smiles stretched across their faces. I made a mental note to get them all in a bath sometime soon.  
"Hey guys," I said. Nudge leaned down to hug me, and then Angel took my hand.  
"Oh, I was sooo worried Max! You just fell, with no warning. And Fang tried to catch you but couldn't, and we had to take you here, and we all didn't want to go to a hospital, but we had to, 'cause you were pretty hurt. You know, this hospital isn't that bad, 'cause it's so small. There's like, ten patients right now. The foods pretty good, too," I was saved from having my ears start to bleed by Iggy, who put his hand over Nudge's mouth.  
"Yeah, It is good food," Angel said. "Fang, we brought you back a tray, but we don't have one for you Max, we didn't know you were awake. Sorry."  
"That's okay, Ange, sweetie. I'll get some food later." I tried to ignore the fact that I hadn't eaten in three days, and it felt like my stomach was trying to eat itself. I had a stupid IV in anyway, and wasn't sure if I could eat.  
"So," Iggy said, eyes looking at my pillow a few inches from my head. "When do you get out of hear? Not that I don't love hospitals or anything." He added sarcastically.  
"Tomorrow, I think. I have to rest or something, my strength has to come back." I sighed. We all hate hospitals, as Nudge mentioned, but it was so much worse when I was actually in the bed, with machines around me, some even attached to me. I shivered, and looked away from the heart monitor thing._ God. I just want to get out of here, NOW!! _  
Angel squeezed my hand she was still holding. " It's okay Max," she said soothingly. That's right, the six year old comforting the fourteen year old. "I know you hate it hear, me too. But these people are nice, nothing like whitecoats or anything. The doctor, Dr Cullen, is really friendly, and he honestly cares about us."  
Having a mind reader be handy in times of unsurely. Like now. " Dr Cullen hasn't told anybody about the wings, then?" I asked.  
Angel frowned. "No, he didn't - and he won't - but its weird. He thought something like 'I can't tell, how would I like it if someone told people about me.' But he never thought of what he was, so I couldn't hear that."  
I instantly panicked. I looked over at Fang. He was looking at me, and when our eyes met, we silently agreed. _Keep On Guard. _  
"But," Angel went on, seeing everyone panicked. "whatever he is, he's safe, and really nice. His family interacts with people all the time, and they all like them. He invited us to stay with his family, didn't he Max? Can we please? He has some children, and apparently one of them has a daughter. I saw her in his mind, and she's sooo cute!!" Angel looked at me with pleading eyes.  
"Oh, he invited us to stay? can we? Pretty please?!" Nudge said excitedly, using Bambi eyes. I quickly looked away, but unfortunately looked over at Angel, who was also doing Bambi eyes. Hell, even the freakin' _dog_ was trying to plead with his eyes. Of course, I can't resist Bambi eyes.  
"We'll talk to him about it." I said reluctantly, which followed cheers from the younger ones. Fang looked at me like, _you compete push-over_.  
I ignored him, partly because the door opened, and Dr Hottie, I mean, Dr Cullen walked in.  
"Sorry if I was interrupting anything, but I need to check your injuries Max. Is now an okay time to has some X-Rays?" He asked politely. Politely, shmitily. An X-Ray is still an X-Ray, and that made it freaky enough.  
"Yeah, sure. Now's fine." I tried to sound calm and relaxed. He wheeled my bed through the door, and my flock stayed in the room. He put a heavy coat-thing on me, and left the room. I remembered when I'd done this in Arizona with my mom, and I that I had nothing to worry about. Even so, I was sweating when I heard the little buzzing sound. Dr Cullen came back, took off the coat, and started to wheel me out of the room, down the hall.  
"So," he started saying, from somewhere above my head. "did you think any more about my offer?" I hesitated. Why did I feel so weird about this? Normally I would laugh in someone's face if they offered me something good. With this though... It still feels wrong, but part of me is actually wanting to go live in his house. Weird, right?  
"I told the others we would have to talk to you all together about it. But really, we can take care of ourselves."  
"Oh, I don't doubt that," Dr Cullen smiled down at me. "But I would hate to turn you out of a house. You are still young, wether you act it or not." I suppose he was right, not that I liked being called young.  
We entered my room, and the flock was there. I took Gazzy's small hand in mine, then looked up at Dr Cullen. "So you really wouldn't mind taking in six kids?" Total coughed. "And there dog?"  
Dr Cullen smiled a warm, wide smile. "Of course not. You wouldn't all have your own room, we don't have six spare bedrooms. We have the space for it, and my wife loves having children around. All our kids are seventeen and older, so Esme would love the change."  
Seventeen and older? He looked around his early twenties, no way old enough for kids older that I was.  
"Er, Dr Cullen,"  
"Please, call me Carlisle." the doctor said.  
"Okay, Carlisle. How in the world can you have kids in their late teens? You don't look near old enough."  
Carlisle chuckled. "They're adopted. My wife and I can't have children, and it's always been her dream to be a mother. We've adopted six children. You would probably get along well with them." He looked expectantly at me, waiting for a yes. Which, against my better judgment, he was going to get.  
_**Don't worry Max.**_ Great perfect timing for the Voice to pop in.  
_**These people can help you. They will keep you safe. **_  
Well... if you say so. "I guess we could spend a couple days at your house." The uneasy feeling was worth it though, seeing how happy the flock was.  
_Please. Please don't let me regret this.  
_  
**A/N: Hate it? Love it? I want to know what you think! R&R!!**


	4. Vampires! You're kidding!

**A/N: Hey! School in Canada just started up again after March Break, so updates might be slower. Sorry about that. I've gotten more reviewers!! You guys are great! Enjoy the chapter.**

**-twi XD**

After a boring day of hanging out in a hospital room - which is even more boring than it sounds - we flew over to the Cullen's house. Carlisle (what a weird name) gave us directions.

Now we were cruising over a forest, looking out for a big white house. Flying hurt my right wing a bit, but I didn't show it of course. Why worry the others? I was gazing down at the trees, filled with creatures, when suddenly the trees cut off into a perfectly mended lawn. And there, in the middle of the perfect grass and garden, stood a ginormous mansion. Three stories, about half a football field long, we're talking _huge_.

"No way," Gazzy breathed. "Woot! They're rich! We're gonna live with rich people, oh yeah!" Iggy and him slapped high fives in the air, Iggy somehow aiming right.

"Remember, be on gaurd." I went into leader mode immediately. "Remember what Angel heard, we can't trust these guys. They're hiding something, no matter how nice they are - or act." I mean, Carlisle seemed real nice and all, but his thought were weird, and like the saying goes, it's the thought that counts.

"Going down, guys!" I said loudly over the wind, and tilted towards the ground. We all landed in the next few seconds, and I looked around. Big house, big lawn, big forest. Seems there's a theme going on. Carlisle's car was already in the garage I'm guessing, because it would've taken us longer to find the house since we didn't know where it was. After we put our windbreakers and looked like normal kids without baths, we all walked up the porch, me in front, and Fang bringing up the rear. Before I could knock, it opened.

Carlisle stood in the doorway, with a kind smile on his face. He stepped back, and gestured us to come in. Cautiously, I did, and the others followed. Inside there was a living room, and beyond that I could see a kitchen. The living room had white a couch and chairs. On and behind the couch were what appeared to be the rest of the Cullens.

There were eight people there, all looking just like, but still completely different than each other. All deathly pale - paler than Iggy - and all beautiful, with their perfect features and their golden eyes. They imeadiatley made me nervous, but the nervousness just left me, replaced by calm. Huh, freaky.

Carlisle closed the door behind us, and then turned."Thank you for excepting our offer," he said, looking at me. "Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Esme," he pointed to a young woman, maybe in her early twenties, with caramel colored hair and a warm, motherly smile. "Rosalie and Emmett," A striking, tall, blonde girl with a scowl, and a huge, cheerful looking guy with brown hair. "Alice and Jasper," a tiny girl with short, spiky black hair, who was grinning in a knowing way at me - weird - and a tall blonde guy who looked tense, like the flock, ready for battle. "Bella, Edward and their daughter Nessie, or Renesmee," a girl average height, with brown hair, and a tallish guy with strange bronze-y colored hair. Their daughter couldn't be their daughter though. Nessie had pretty brown eyes, and the same shade of hair as Edward but in ringlets down her back.

But that wasn't what made it impossible. She looked like she was about five, and both her parents couldn't be over eighteen or nineteen. I don't think they would have had her when they were fifteen.

_They didn't. _Angel's voice popped in. _They had her two and a half years ago. Nessie just grows fast._

Okay, does that seam a bit strange to everyone else, or is in just me? Grows fast? I don't even think that's possible.

_It's not _normal_,_ Angel explained. _But none of them are what people would call normal. I only just found out - they hadn't thought it before - these people are vampires!_

**A/N: So it's a bit of a cliffy, sorry. Please review, it'll make my day. And tell me what you want to see happen. I don't really have a plan, I'm making it up as I go. So press that little button down there and spend twenty seconds helping me. Thx!**


	5. Should We Trust You?

**A/N: So sorry that this chapter took a while, but my life's been in the way. My class did a play, and I was the lead. Big mistake by my teacher. I forgot half the lines, messed up horribly, and the whole school was laughing. Oh well, I had fun. Thanks for the reviews! I still want reader's ideas too. Tell me what you want to happen. 'Cause I've got nothin'.**

**-twi XD **

**Last Chapter**

_It's not _normal_,_ Angel explained. _But none of them are what people would call normal. I only just found out - they hadn't thought it before - these people are vampires!_

~*~*~*~

Okay, I couldn't help it. I started giggling. I mean, vampires? Yeah right! Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, which, you know, I might be. But that's beside the point. Back to the point. Everyone looking at me weirdly. Well, not everyone actually. The red head, Edwin or something, was looking back and forth between me and Angel. When he looked at me, he looked worried, scared, and a bit confused. When he looked at Angel, it was the same, yet more so. Talk about strange.

E-name-guy looked right at me then, and I stopped giggling. "My name is Edward. Not Edwin, and definitely not E-name-guy."

Um, can we say freaky? Like, how the hell did he know tha... Oh, wait. _Ange, sweetie? Can Edward read minds too? _'Cause once you've lived my life, nothing is impossible.

_Yes, he can, and his mind is really strange. All the Cullens think fast. _Angel thought back to me, and Edward's eyes grew huge. He stared at her for a moment, then cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. "How... how are you doing that? And how do you know about us?"

Angel smiled sweetly at him. "You, of all people should know that, Edward. I read minds, of course." That statement didn't go over to well. The flock all stared at her in disbelief, furious at what she'd told complete strangers. The Cullens expressions ranged from confusion to mistrust, and hitting everything in between.

"You can read minds?" Emmett asked, shocked. "What on earth are you?"

Which, of course, made me go on guard right away. I looked around, and thought that if I ran at the window that was behind them, we could probably all get out in about five seconds. Just a thought. Edward's eyes snapped up to meet mine. Crap, I forgot. Having one mind reader was annoying enough.

"Don't go," Edward said. "You know something is different with us, and the same goes for us. We know your different, but I swear, we wont tell anyone. Your secret is safe with us."

"And why should we trust you?" asked Fang.

Edward looked at him a moment, then stated calmly, "Who else can you trust?" Of course, just because I don't trust anyone else, it doesn't mean I'll start trusting strange maybe-vampires.

"They're not maybe-vampires, they _are _vampires," Angel said to me. Everyone looked at her, the Cullens in fear, and the flock in confusion. Angel suddenly looked at The blonde girl, Rosalie, I think. "You know a lot of swear words," Angel said, fascinated. Rosalie's eyes widened, and beside her, Emmett snickered.

Carlisle spoke up then. "I think you have a bit of explaining to do," seeing me open my mouth, he continued quickly. "I know you have no reason to trust us, but how about we make a deal. You tell us your story, I tell you ours."

I glanced over at Fang, and he gave me a look that said _Tell them anything and I'll kill you._ Unfortunately, when people tell me not to do things, I generally want to do it. I looked at Carlisle, a calm look on his face, and at the others in his family. Some looked irritated by what he had said, others looked at him with trustful eyes. The little girl, Nessie, was looking at us in fascination, with her hand resting on her mother's cheek.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Fang looked like he's about to murder me. "But I might edit in places. I won't lie though. You tell your story first though. I mean, Your _vampires?! _How come your out in the daytime? And where are your fangs?"

"We'll tell you everything, please sit down," Carlisle said, and gestured to the couch. The flock all crammed together, with Angel sitting on my lap, and Gazzy on Fang's. We all looked at Carlisle expectantly, and he started to speak.

"Yes, we are vampires. I was the first of my family to turn. My father was a preacher and organized hunts for monster. Witches, werewolves, vampires..."

**A/N: Was it okay? Let me know, and let me know what you want to see. When the pack comes in the story, what do you guys think about someone imprinting on a flock member? Of course, now if it happens, it wont be a surprise... Oh well. Tell me what you think!**


	6. Sharing Pasts

**A/N: Hi again! So this chapter is after both the Cullens and the flock share their stories. I figured that people wouldn't want to hear them again, and also, when I give the plot to books I like, I tend to ramble on for hours. You don't need to be boreded (is that a word?) with that. Hope you like it!**

**-twi XD**

Jasper's P.O.V

We all stared in shock at the children in front of us. Of course, they were shocked at our story, too. At least their past was scientificaly posible, and not mythical creatures come to life.

But, really, that made it worse. The fact that people would knowingly and willingly kidnap children and preform turturous, inhuman experiments on them was mind-boggling. I could feel the rest of my family's disbelief and horror raideating off of them.

It was times like this that I really loathed being able to sense emotions. Whenever my family had horrific emotions, it just made me feel worse. Edward caught my eye, and sent me an apoligetic look, having heard my thoughts.

Esme, who looked like she would be crying if she could, said quietly, "It's horrible. What happpened to you was just... inhuman."

"Yeah, well," Max said calmly. "We're not quite human, though." As if that made it all right.

These kids were so young, yet they all had such mature emotions. They felt fear, but also, some of them felt humilliation, like they were embarresed of what had happened to them. they all felt guarded, and insecure, also. The little one, Angel, was interested. I'm guessing she got a lot more out of our story than the others, being a mind reader and all.

Angel looked up at me, her sad face suddenly clearing, and grinned at me. "We are kids." she said, still looking at me. "but we're also much more than that. Living a life like our's, it makes you older. I may be six, but sometimes, I feel much older. I imagine our emotions _would_ be different than most normal kids. But, hey, we're _not_ normal kids."

There was a wave of saddness coming off of Esme and Rose, and I tried to calm them both. They sent me gratful smiles.

Sometimes sensing emotions was a pain, but I was glad I could do my part in the family.

Max's P.O.V

Okay. Flying bird kids, I can handle. Flying wolf dudes, sure. I can even get used to all the weird robo-failures those geeks keep throwing at us.

But Vampires? Isn't that crossing the line just a bit? And do you know what's weirder than hearing a bunch of vampire's talking about their past? Believing it. That's right folks, Maximum Ride has finally gone crazy. 'Cause I onisly did balieve them. Plus, I get this feeling that I can trust them. That I should trust them.

_That's good Max. Trusting people is good._

The Voice. I hadn't heard the voice in a while. Edward was looking at me strangly. "What?" I snapped.

"That.. that voice. There was a voice _in _your head."

"Um, yeah. I think I metioned that." I had, when I told the about us.

"Yes, you did," Edward admitted. "but I thought, maybe it wasn't real. That you were imaganing it."

"Well, I'm not. Though I'm surprised you can hear it. Angel can't." I always had wondered why she couldn't. I thought maybe it was a voice only I could hear. Like, I was tuned differently that others. AM and FM **(lol, totally took that out of Twilight!) **

Edward snorted. "That was my theiry for Bella's sheild. Like a radio."

"I have a question," Angel said, speaking to the room at large.

"Go ahead, dear," the mother, Esme said kindly to her, with a maternal look in her eyes.

"Well, some of you keep thinking of werewolves. I don't really get it. I know they're your friends, and they come over a lot, but who are they? How do they morf into wolves?" Angel looked politily curious, but I was mentally screaming. I glansed at Fang, and we shared a look. _WTF?!?_

The Cullens looked unconfertable. "Uh, I think they would rather explain to you. I don't dout the will. They will be very interested in you."

"Yeah, we get that a lot," I said. "Are they dropping by any time soon?"

"Actually, you're in luck," edward said. "A few are coming over right now. They'll be here in about a minute, I can hear them now."

Oh goody. So I'm going to meet vampires and werewolves in the same day. Anything else? Fairies? Leprechauns?

As the door opened, the flock swiveled around in our seats, ant went on guard. Four men walked in. They were half naked. all that they wore was cut-off pants. No shirts, no shoes. they all loked at us. One, the biggest (and they were all huge), walked over to Bella, and took Nessie out of her arms.

"Jake," Bella said. "These are our friends. They're a bit different. That's Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." She gestured to us all.

Jake grinned at us. He looked like a boy trapped in a man's body. "Hey there. I'm Jake, and these guys are Quil, Embry, and Seth..." he trailed off, looking at Seth, who appeared to be the youngest. Seth was staring at Angel and didn't seem to have heard the exchange. Angel looked shocked, probably having heard his thoughts. Strangly, the flock and me were the only ones not lookin shocked. I began to feel left out.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked loudly, making a few people jump. Edward looked at me, then at Angel, then at Seth, who still hadn't taken his eyes off my baby. Suddenly, Edward smirked.

"Well, I guess there's no dout they'll tell you now"

**A/N: Was it okay? Please R&R!**


	7. Imprint

**A/N: Hey peoples!! Thanks so much for the reviews, they make my day! I'm sick right now, and kinda out of it, so sorry if this chapter sucks. And to blackrose19902, don't worry, no one else will imprint. Also, you mentioned liking iggy/nudge. I like them together too, and I was thinking of putting that in the story, but I'm not sure yet. And to people who mentioned it, I'm really sorry about the mistakes last chapter. My word-process thing doesn't have spell check, so I have to go on this web site to spell check, and I forgot last time. Also sorry for people who don't like that Seth imprinted on Angel. Anyway, enough of my rambling. On with the story!**

**-twi XD**

I cleared my throat loudly, to get people's attention."Does someone want to explain to us what the hell is going on here?"

Everyone looked at me then, but I was only looking at Angel. Her faces was a mask of shock, and she looked a bit scared. What was happening?

"Seth, he...imprinted. On me." Angel whispered, not meeting my eye.

"Um, what?" I asked, really not getting what she said. "What the heck is imprinting?" Part of me knew I didn't really want to hear the answer to my question. That part of me was right.

Jake, who was clearly the leader, said hesitantly, "Erm, maybe you should all sit down. This might take a while."

~*~

Honestly, I think the werewolves' story was more interesting than the Cullens'. For us, it's a big shock that any man/wolf person could ever have good intentions. Erasers had made me hate even normal, all wolf wolves.

The bad part? 'Cause this is _me_ we're talking about, so of course there's going to be a bad part. Seth. How dare he imprint on _Angel?! _She's just a little kid, for God's sake! I realize that he has no romantic feelings for her, but that doesn't really change the fact that she's completely off-limits. I mean, Seth was, like twenty! **(They look older than they really are, but how old **_**is**_** Seth anyway?) **Well, late teens at least.

I silently seethed while the others all took everything in. Nudge was, predictably, the one to start talking first. "So, Angel's, like, Seth's soul mate? That's so cool! Does that mean we get to stay here? Like, have our own rooms and everything? I miss sleeping in a bed, it's been so long. Last time I slept in a bed wa.._mmphh._" Iggy spared us all by putting his hand over Nudge's mouth. She blush a bit as she peeled Iggy's fingers away, and muttered, "So are we staying?"

Esme smiled at Nudge, and said, "Of course you may stay if you like," she looked over at me, waiting for my answer.

These people had just told us that they were characters from horror movies, and they expected us to stay? I guess, if they told us, than they couldn't be bad. Unless they were lying about being good, and just told us that to make us stay. Of course, they _could_ be lying about the whole thing, the vampires and werewolves, and are actually workers of an evil corporation craving to see my death.

Edward looked disturbed. "We're not lying. We are vegetarians, and we _certainly _don't want to kill you."

"You say," Iggy muttered, but you could tell that he didn't expect any danger. Actually, most of the flock seemed at ease. Gazzy was eyeing the huge plasma TV, which probably had hundreds of channels. Nudge looked ready to burst with questions, and I really hoped I wouldn't be around when she did. Angel looked completely relaxed, and she kept shooting Seth looks, which I tried to ignore. Even Total looked calm, curled around Angel's feet, but he was staring at the pack, and kept sniffing the air. It was a dog thing. I hope Total didn't start sniffing their butts.

The only bird kid who didn't look confortable here was - surprise, surprise - Fang. Of course, I'm not sure he's 100% confortable anywhere. His face would look blank to anybody else, but I knew better. I saw how his jaw was clenched, how his eyes were alert.How he would ratherbe anywhere but here.

Oh, he's going to hate me for this. "Yeah, sure. We'll stay a while."

The little ones cheered. Fang looked pretty pissed, but I tried to ignore that. I thought I had done the right thing.

Bella spoke up now. "you all must be very hungry. Why don't I make you some lunch?"

"That would be great," I said.

Quil leaned over to me and said, "Bella's an awesome cook. Second only to Edward."

Food, beds, safety. I think it might be okay here.

**A/N: All right, so that was like, the first non-cliff hanger ending. I want to know, which do you prefer? Review Please!!**


	8. AN SORRY!

**So sorry about the long wait, and you're going to have to wait even longer. I don't really have an excuse, except that I'm a huge procrastinatore, and everything's finaly caught up with me. Thanks for the reviews I got. I'll try to post a new chapter soon, but I don't have anything written yet, and I'm going on a class trip for a few days. You'll see a new chapter next weekend, at earliest. Again, sorry.**

**-twi XD **


	9. Late Nights

**A/N: Okay, there are no excuses, I know I took forever on this. I finally looked at what I had written so far, and wow. I see what people mean by "It's going to fast." The last 7 chapters have all been one day. Not even. But I'm totally slowing it down now. And I'm going to try and write longer chapters, but we'll have to wait and see how long that lasts. As always, thanks to my reviewers, you give me the inspiration to write. Enjoy the chapter!**

**-twi XD**

I was lying down, staring up at the ceiling. The rest of the flock were around me, already asleep. Being in a house full of always awake vampires might comfort me, if I totally trusted those vampires. Nothing could slip past them, we were completely safe from the outside world.

But I didn't know if I _could_ trust these people. How do I know they wont turn on us and suck us dry in the middle of the night? I mean, just because they seem so nice, and Angel's not picking up on any evil, doesn't mean they're _not _evil. Anne tricked us. She seemed real sweet and sincere, and Angel didn't notice anything, and look how that one turned out.

I rolled over onto my side, trying to get more comfortable, but it just didn't seem to work. I finally figured I may as get up, seeing as there were eight people downstairs I could talk to.

I slipped out of the room quietly, and made my way downstairs.

"Hello, dear. Couldn't sleep?" I looked up to see Esme sitting on the couch. She was half turned towards me, with a look of concern on her perfect face.

"No, I couldn't, but that happens a lot with me," I felt the need to reassure her, like I cared about what she thought, or something.

"Come sit down, Max," chirped the tiny one, Alice. I sat down were she patted the carpet beside her. They were all watching the news, but not showing any real interest. I couldn't blame them; it was 2 o'clock in the morning - nothing very interesting could be happening in the news world.

I sat there, zoned out, for about an hour before anyone spoke. It was Alice.

"You should probably go back up. Gazzy's going to wake up in a minute and 27 seconds, and he will be scared if you're not there."

I quickly stood up and climbed the stairs, and I slipped in the room just as Gazzy started to stir.

"Max?" Gazzy muttered, blinking sleep out of his eyes. He looked so young and adorable.

"Hey, sweetie. What are you awake for?" I whispered, trying not to wake the others.

"I dunno. It's just weird, being here, with a family, with beds, and food. You know?" I so did.

"I know Gaz. It's just going to take some getting use to, is all." I suddenly realized what I said. Was I actually planning on staying here?

As I thought about it, I realized I sort of did want to stay here. We've been here only a day, but I already felt a bit at home. Not totally trustful - because, _hello, _I'm _Max - _but like I could totally trust them in time. Plus, if they betrayed us and told people, we could tell people about them.

I looked back down at Gazzy, and found that he had fallen back asleep. I leaned down to kiss his forehead, then went back downstairs.

As I walked back to where I was sitting before, I noticed that everyone was watching me.

"What?" I asked, a bit unnerved. Why were they staring at me?

Bella smiled, which helped my nerves a bit. "You really love them don't you?" she asked gently

I had a moments confusion before I remembered that they could probably hear every word I had said upstairs with Gazzy.

"Yeah, I do. I raised them, so they're kind of like my own kids, you know?"

Esme and Carlisle, the parents of the group, nodded their heads.

"So," Alice said, excited. "If you're going to stay here, then you're going to need a few things. Like clothes." Bella groaned at that, for some reason.

"Get out while you can!" she stage-whispered. I must have looked confused, because Emmett started laughing.

Alice continued after giving Bella a glare. "Anyway, we need to go shopping. You'll probably look best in blues and greens..." She chattered on, but I stopped listening. That's what Bella meant. Shopping. I shuddered at the thought.

Bella scooted over to me. "So, how do you like it here so far? It's got to be pretty weird."

I grinned at her. "Yeah, very weird. I mean, Finally having a hot shower? Heaven." Bella laughed. "And major weirdness with Seth," I said, a bit quieter. Bella nodded her head and gave me a look of understanding.

"I know what it's like. When Jake imprinted on Nessie, I flipped out. But you get used to it. Part of me always hates that my best friend imprinted on my little baby girl, but another part of me knows that he'll always be there for her, to look after her, and be her friend."

Huh. I never thought of that. I guess with Angel, we'll always need more people looking out for her, keeping her safe. She can (somewhat) take care of herself, but she doesn't always have the best judgment on what's right.

"She's only six," Edward surprised me by saying. What is he talki- _Oh._ Right.

He smiled, and went on. "She's six, and going through what any little kid does. She'll grow out of it."

I smiled back at him - I'm smiling a lot lately - and said with feeling, "I sure hope so."

I'm pretty sure I fell asleep at one point, because I was awoken to the sound of feet thudding down the stairs.

"Morning Max!" Angel said happily, skipping over to give me a hug.

"Mornin' Ange." I stood, and stretched, then followed everyone else to the kitchen.

By the time I got there, Iggy and Edward were making breakfast. Iggy with scrambled eggs and bacon, and Edward with what seemed to be giant cinnamon buns. **(A/N: is that what they were in breaking dawn? i don't remember)**

The rest of the flock and I sat at the table, waiting. Nessie came downstairs from her room (I learned that she had to sleep) and sat down with us. But when breakfast was ready, she didn't eat. I guess she didn't get _that_ particular human trade.

Nudge talked to Alice all through breakfast. Apparently she was very excited about the upcoming shopping trip. Yippee.

I cleared away my dishes, and put them on the counter. Then I went upstairs to wash up for the day. I tried not to shutter again as I thought about it.

**A/N: Please review!!**


	10. Important

**A/N: Okay, I know you're all going to mad about this, but it is, once again, an A/N. I suck, I know. But i have a really good excuse this time. I'm graduating today from grade eight, and tomorrow I'm going on vacation for three weeks. I have some things written, but not nearly enough for a chapter. I've just been so busy over the last few weeks with school and shit. Good news is I'm taking my writing book with me, and after three weeks in a car (it's a road trip) I'm bound to come back with some chapters. If anyone's interested, I'm flying to the Yukon (I live in Canada) and then driving back. We're going to stop at the Edmonten mall!!! Sooo excited about that, I've never been. Oh! Also, while I'm typing, I may as well tell you that I'm only going to be home for about three weeks this summer. After the Yukon, I'm home for two weeks, then off the New York State for a family reunion for a week, then home for another week, then high school. I have to know, is grade nine really hard? I'm friggen scared about it. Anway, bye! **

**-twi XD**


	11. Max Torture aka Shopping

**A/N: I'm back!! actually, I've been back for almost a week, so sorry for not updating sooner. Whitehorse was fun, and the trip back was too, but it was too long in a car. I'm getting my own computer soon, so updates might come faster. **_**Might. **_**We'll see. This chapter is longer than usual, and I'm proud of that. Enjoy!**

**-twi XD**

I was sitting in the back seat of an expensive looking car, grumbling to myself. I did _not_ want to be here. If there's one thing I hate more than science labs and dog crates, it's stupid _shopping_!

Alice was driving me, Angel and Fang, while Jasper drove another car with Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy. After much arguing, Total stayed behind.

We pulled into the parking lot of a mall in Seattle. Alice said the stores in Port Angeles weren't good enough, so we had to sit in the car for 5 hours. I was in a crappy mood as we got out of the car and walked to the mall. Nudge was practically giddy, bouncing along with us, chattering away with Alice.

As we walked through the doors, I had to suppress a groan. There were more stores than I've ever seen! The only good thing about this whole place was the big food court I saw at the end of the mall. Hopefully we would be making a stop there soon.

"Jazz, why don't you take the guys to a few stores, while I take the girls, and we'll meet up at the food court in a couple hours?"

Jasper nodded, gave Alice a small smile, and walked off with the guys. Alice turned to the rest of us, and suddenly I felt a bit afraid of her. The maniacal gleam in her eyes, the wide smile on her beautiful face. This was not someone I wanted to shop with.

"Well come on! We're wasting valuable shopping time!" And with another dazzling-but-frightening smile, she skipped off in the direction of a big, _pink_ store.

After we stopped at pretty much every store in the mall, plus the food court, we made our way to the exit. Me and the rest of the flock were exhausted. Alice on the other hand, seemed disappointed that we were leaving. Like eight hours wasn't enough time for shopping. The only reason we were leaving was because the mall was closing.

Somehow all the bags fit in the two cars, and we were on the way home. Huh, home. I kinda liked the sound of that.

-----

"Max.. Max, wake up," someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Mmph," I mumbled, opening my eyes, then immediately shutting them again when the light burned them. I heard a giggle. Angel.

We had gotten home late last night after shopping, and all immediately crashed.

I opened my eyes again, slower this time, and saw Angel sitting on the bed that her and Nudge were sharing. I was on the couch, which I didn't mind, seeing as I was used to trees and caves and places like that.

"Where's Nudge?" I asked, sitting up and running my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Downstairs, with everyone else. You're the last one up. I would have woken you earlier, but Fang said to let you sleep," Angel told me, then stood up. "We saved you breakfast, Esme said you can have it whenever." She skipped out of the room and back downstairs.

From the look she had in her eyes, it seemed like there was something else she wanted to say. I wasn't worried though. It was probably something like "it rains to much here" or "Total wants to sleep in bed with us". I shook my head, and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

I then made my way downstairs, where I saw Angel and Nudge chatting with Nessie, with Jake and Seth hovering around them. Iggy and Gazzy were talking to Emmett, who was looking at the two younger boys in amazement. Gazzy looked up, saw me, and elbowed Iggy, who immediately stopped talking. Emmett started laughing, while Gazzy smiled innocently at me.

I decided I'd yell at them later, 'cause I was too hungry. Edward, hearing my thoughts, poked his head out from the kitchen. "breakfast is on the table. Although it's more lunch now. You slept in late."

I looked at the clock as I walked in the kitchen. 11:45. Well, damn. I pretty much slept the day away. I plunked myself down at the table and started shovelling food into my mouth.

After I quickly devoured my breakfast/lunch, I went out to the living room, where everyone else was currently seated. I sat down on the floor in front of the couch, with my right ear near Fang's left knee. I just sat there listening to people's conversations. Nudge and Jasper were talking about Jasper's gift, and how it was similar to Nudge's skill. Angel and Seth were playing the get-to-know-you game. *Gag*

The whole time I felt Fang's eyes on me, though I refused to meet them. This was getting harder though, because I wanted to turn around and bite his head off. He shifted forward slightly, and I saw out of the corner of my eye his mouth open. "Max," he started to say, quietly.

"Hey guys, wanna go flying?" I quickly cut him off. The others cheered, while he glared at me. I smiled sweetly back, jumped to my feet.

Carlisle came downstairs in a blur. "Would it be all right if we observed you flying? It would be fascinating to watch." I studied his face as the flock watched me, waiting for my reaction.

I shrugged. "Uh, sure, I guess," I said uncertainly. "But we'll be pretty high up."

Carlisle smiled. "That won't be a problem for our eyes." Oh, right. I felt stupid, so instead of answering, I turned and walked out the door, everyone else following.

It was a nice day for Forks - in other words, it was crappy out. The sun was no where to be seen, the sky filled with dark clouds. It looked like it was on the verge of raining, and I hoped it wouldn't until we were back inside.

I shrugged off my jacket, and on both side of me, the flock did the same. Ignoring our audience, I snapped open my wings, ran a few feet, and jumped in the air.

Ahh... that feels better. After holding them in for a few days, my wings felt good being stretched out. The rest of the flock jumped up after me, and we all flew up, and soared around in circles. We stayed up there for hours. We played tag, dive bombed one another, and practiced what we learned from the hawks. Total had to rest sometimes, as he was still getting used to his wings.

By five, we were all starved, so we landed. Everyone was still there watching, and Quil and Embry had joined too. Sitting on the lap of Quil was a little girl about Angel's age. She looked at our wings in shock, so i thought she was probably a human girl. She smiled nervously at me and said "Hi, I'm Claire. You have very pretty wings. Are you angels?"

I laughed a bit. "Thank you. I like my wings very much. And no, we're not angels." I smiled down at her. I know I normally come off as a bit of a bitch to most people, but I'm good with kids. I raised three. "We're just special, like the pack, and the Cullens. How did you meet them sweetie?" I couldn't imagine why they'd involve a little girl with all this stuff.

"I'm Quil's inprint," she said proudly.

Quil chuckled. "_Im_print, Claire-Bear"

She smiled. "Yeah, that." I was surprised that he imprinted on a little kid too, but then, Jacob imprinted on a _fetus_. Edward laughed, and I grinned at him.

Esme stood up. "You all must be very hungry, come in and I'll make you supper.

All of us who ate were now on thirds of a delish pasta, except Claire, who was half way through her first plate. Nudge was saying something but I wasn't paying attention until I heard my name.

"Anyway Max, we wanted to talk to you."

I looked up. "Um, okay. What is it?" I noticed all the flock plus the Cullens were looking at me.

"Well," Nudge started. "This morning while you were sleeping in, we were talking, and well... we thought that it'd be cool to go to school again." My fork fell on my plate with a clatter. "School?" I asked in a shocked voice.

Alice spoke up. "We go to a high school in Forks, and there's an elementary school in town too. Edward, Bella and I are in grade 10, and Jazz, Emmett and Rose and in grade 11. It's a nice, small school, and each classroom is a different building, so it's open. The kids told us you are all a little claustrophobic."

"A little?" snorted Total. "You obviously don't know Max." I glared at him, while Claire looked like she was about to faint. Oops. She didn't know about the talking dog. Total went on, ignoring both Claire and my reactions. "Apparently I can't go to this school, there's tons to do around here. Not like Anne's. That was so _boring_."

I looked around at the flock's faces. They showed different levels of enthusiasm. Even Fang seemed to be fine with the idea.

I sighed. "School, fine, whatever."

And You know what? The smiles on the kids' faces made it totally worth it.

**A/N: Okay, it's not that much longer. But still. Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think.**


	12. School

**A/N: Oh my god, I know it's been forever, but I'm here now, and I'm updating. I got a new computer, and it's in my room! *girly squeals*. TaffyGirl, I know Max would regret it even with the flocks smiles, I just meant that because of how little of time they are truly happy, Max forgets the fact that she hates school, and for just a second, seeing them happy makes it worth it. And in the next second the regret comes back. READ BOTTOM NOTE! IMPORTANT! Enjoy!**

**-twi XD**

**Disclaimer: I've never done one of these before! I can't believe I forgot. I do not own any of the characters you see in this story. The only thing I own is the plot, and it's not even that good.**

I was so nervous, but trying not to show it. I had to be strong for the little ones. Then again, the little ones were the ones who seemed most excited. Well isn't that just _great _for them.

We were once again going to school._School._ Do I want to go to school? No. Do I think I need to learn more? No. Do I apreteate adults who think they know everything trying to cramb useless facts into my brain? Wait for it - _no_.

At the moment I was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, but soon I would be heading off to school with the others. Aparently the Cullens graduated from the same school two years ago, but all the teachers were all different now, so it was safe to go back. **(A/N: yes, i am aware how unlikely that is, but i wanted them to go to school with the flock. and i wanted nessie this age, so it needed to be 2 years after b.d.)**

Jacob and his pack were going too, all bairly passing as seniors because of their size. I didn't know why they wanted to go, But Embry explained to me how it gets boring staying home all the time. I could see that, but I didn't understand how high school could be any better.

Nudge stood up from the table, and took her plate to the sink, while happily humming Dance Dance by Fallout Boy. I had an insane urge to smack her.

"Why are you so damn happy?" I grumbled.

She looked at me and smiled. "Come on Max, school can be fun. Of course, math sucks, we'll be behind in most classes, but we'll meet new people, and have normal, human expieriences. That's really important. I mean, what are you planning on doing for a job if you've never been to high school? Nobody would ever hire you!"

Boy, did she know what I was worried about. "I don't really care what I am. Maybe something to do with chocolate."

I heard tinkling laughter behind me, and I spun around to see Alice, and Jasper behind her.

"You should work for, like, Godiva, Max, '' Alice chirped. "Come on. You don't want to be late for your first day of high school." With that, she turned and skipped away.

Mumbling about insane hyper vampires, I trailed after her, the rest of the flock behind me.

We all piled into Edward's Volvo, Emmett's Jeep, and Rose's BMW. It was incredibaly clausterfobic. With 19 of us jammed in three cars. Once Angel and Gazzy were dropped off at the elimentary school it was a bit better though.

When We parked in the hight school parking lot, all heads turned towards us. I gritted my teeth as I got out of the Jeep. I could feel stares on my back as I turned around and grabbed my bag.

We all were making our way to the main offic when my Voice desided it's been quiet to long.

_New experiences are important, Max. They help us grow._

_You know what Voice?_ I snapped back. _You can fuck off!_

Beside me, Edward snickered. We stepped into the office building. Here we go.

**Okay, I've thought about it a lot, and I'm consitering abandoning this story. I don't like it very much, and I've started another one, and I don't think I can do both at once. And if I had to pick, I'd definatly pick the other one. It's not for sure yet, so still look for updates. And tell me what you think about me giving up. If anyone wants to adopt the story, thats an option too. Review! (even though i dont deserve it now)**


	13. Poll

**A/N: Okay, so I've put a lot of thought into this, and I've desided to put it up to a vote. Visit my poll and tell me what you want me to do with this story. Also, anyone who wants to take over this story possibly, tell me. I'll probably update at least once more, when I get around to it. Right now my priorities are school and my other story. Which I only have two chapters on... but still. Sorry, no chapter right now. Depending on how many people vote, I may update really quick!**

**-twi XD**


	14. Um, don't kill me please

**A/N: Okay, I was going to go with the results of the poll, which was keep writing until I find somone to take over, but I've changed my mind. I'm not going to write anymore. So, anyone want to take over this story? If I can't find anyone within, let's say, 2 months, I'll just delete the story. **

**I'm so sorry for everyone who enjoyed this story, but in all honesty, I hated this fic since day one. **

**If anyone wnts to check out my other story, I have no plans to abandon that one. I have big plans for that one.**

**-twi XD**


	15. Chapter 11

**A/N: Good news! This story has been taken over by Zoe625. She'll send the chapters to me, and I'll post them. I want to say sorry to all my readers who didn't want me to stop writing. **

**I really appreciate everyone who has ever reviewed one of my chapters: Sarcastic4159, Lost Calamity, Vera Amber, Violetrulz132, randomwriter94, Misty Claerwen Sunrise, maxride333, Samantha Windz, Vina is Awesome, Mikkistix, randomitis Sufferer, Nellie the Platypus, Olympiangirl, Whatsthenews, .., Flyingflower666'-'666, 123-Cat-Cat-321, blackrose19902, Apollo's hot, ExBandFAXlova, Midge 1012, Zoe625 (you're awesome!), girlwithwings2, friscofilly, ivyflightislistening, LokingForJazzFoundJakeInstead, Team Switzerland in CO, Angel of the Night Watchers, TaffyGirl, Aviva636, Miss. Pure, 2hotforyou, Marie Elaine Cullen, maximumrideandtwilight4ever, Psychic-pixie-101, fanpirefang89, Shannon, MAX, Snow leopard freak, fangsecretsis, Flamian, Rainbow. Wings (dude, it's been forever since u updated your fic, you're still writing it, right?), and Bassoon.**

**You all are the best for taking the time to update, and spur on a kid's dream of becoming an author. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. **

**If any of you is ever bored, and looking for a story to read, check out my new story Evie of LaPush. It's all about Claire, and her life. Like this, it's a maxride/twilight xover.**

**Well... I guess this is the end of my writing. I'm actually quite sad. This story was my first attempt at writing, and it will always have a special part in my heart. Goodbye, peoples. Keep reading out there, and unleash your imagination. 3 **

**-twi XD**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm Zoe625. I'm taking over this story. I'm so glad I could continue this story. I love it and I don't want it to die. Anyway, ENJOY!**

Max's POV:  
"Hello, everyone," A lady said, "I'm Principal Jones. Please fill out these forms and then we can have you start your first day of school here at Forks."

Each one of us registered making fake names.

Angel was Ariel Ride again, Nudge was Tiffany Smith, Gazzy was Justin Ride, Iggy was Chris Roberts, and I was still Maximum Ride, Fang hadn't thought his name through so made up a last name at the last minute which was Nick Cypress.

Dr. Carlisle signed as a legal guardian. It kind of made me think. How long are we going to stay here? Are we going to live here forever? I pushed the questions away. Take each day as it comes.

"Um," Iggy said, "Can I get some help getting to my class rooms? I'm blind." The Principal thought about his then whispered something to the secretary. The secretary nodded and went over to a microphone thing.

"Jessica Campbell, please come to the Principal's office. You are not in trouble. I repeat you are not in trouble."

A few minutes later, a tall blond girl came in. "You called me Principal Jones?"

"Yes, this young man needs help getting from class to class. Can you help him for the next few days?"

"Sure."

Iggy blushed.

We received a class schedule and school map. The principal handed each one of us pieces of paper.  
"Have all your teachers sign them then bring them back to me at the end of the day." We all nodded.  
Fang and I had biology first. Angel and Nudge headed to their class rooms, with Gazzy tailing behind. Iggy's guide took his arm and walked out.

Fang and I went outside and into one of the buildings.

A tall man with dark brown hair was teaching.

"Ah, hello, I'm Professor Kuipers. Who do I have the pleasure of a dressing?"

"Uh, I'm Max. This is Nick." We handed him our papers and he turned to the class.

"Everyone, we have some new students joining us. This is Maxine Ride, and this is Nick Cypress."  
"Hello," everyone said.

"Nick, you can sit next to Kailey. Max, do you mind if I call you Max?"

"No, everyone calls me Max."

"Ok, Max you can sit next to Scott."

I looked at the boy at the table Mr. Kuipers was pointing at. He had curly red hair and freckles. He looked like freakin Peter Pan. But I have to admit he was really cute.

I walked over and sat on the stool.

I looked over at Fang. He sat down at the table next a tall brunette with a bob hair cut that was angled as it went farther back.

Fang seemed slightly interested.

Someone's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, I'm Scott."

"Huh?" I whipped my head around to look at him.

"I'm Scott."

"I'm Max."

"I live a few blocks away from here."

"We're hanging out at the Cullen's house."

"Oh," He looked sympathetic.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm sure there nice people."

"Uh huh."

He nodded. "So, where are you from?"

"Colorado."

"Sweet, I have friends in Colorado. They filmed some funny light saber videos."

"Cool."

"Alright everyone, let's start the class."

After the first three classes were over we went to lunch.

"So, who's that girl you sit next to," I asked Fang.

Jasper took this moment to annoy me. "Ooo, do I detect some jealousy?"

"Shut up."

"It's ok. Her name is Kailey. She's really smart. She helps me when I'm stuck with my work." I knew he was hiding something from me but I didn't ask.

"Ah," I said. I looked over at Emmet. He had a really good looking cupcake on his try. "Hey, you gonna eat that?" Then I realized what I said and blushed.

He laughed. "Yeah, go ahead."

I grabbed the cupcake and ate it as fast as I could.

I noticed Scott walking around. He looked at me and winked. All I could do was wave with crumbs falling out of my mouth.  
He sat at a table with another guy with dark black hair in a fuzzy mop. He had his arm around a tall blond girl with a side part. Apparently Scott said something funny because everyone started laughing.

"Max," Iggy said, "Hello? Earth to Max!"

I turned around. "Huh?"

Edward was laughing quietly to himself.

"We just asked you a question."

"How was your first day of school?"

"So far it's been pretty good. Nudge was right though."

"Right about what?"

"Math sucks."

That got a laugh.

After I threw all my trash away I went to my locker.

I was putting all my stuff away when Scott came up.

"Hey Max," he said, "I didn't know you were close to my locker." He opened the locker one space away from me.

"Me neither."

"What's your next class?"

"Uh, world history."

"Oh you'll love that class. You get Mrs. Koster. Let me show you to the classroom." It turned out he was right. It was the most fun class I had ever been in.

After school we turned in our slips of paper and met outside in the parking lot. "Alright, who's in what car," Emmet asked.

"Actually," I said, "I'm planning on flying, but this bag is too heavy to fly with."  
"Put it in the trunk." Rosalie said, opening the trunk to the little BMW.

We all put our bags in the trunk, went to a small patch of woods and took off.

Angel flew up to me and I looked at her.

"Who's Scott?"

"What honey?"

"You keep thinking about someone named Scott."

"Oh, he's just a friend from school."

"Oh, don't worry I won't tell Fang."

Uh, stupid mind readers.

Angel's POV:

Second day of school. Neisse and I walked onto the school parking lot, lunch in one hand, books in the other. Nudge walked behind us.

"Angel, Todd is so cute. He really likes me. He's so sweet."

She had been talking about this guy all yesterday and today. Would she ever shut up about him?  
"Nudge, we have to go now," I said.

"Ok, I'll see you at recess."

Sometimes Nudge is my super cool, awesome friend who I can talk clothes with. Other times she's just a chatter box that won't shut up.

"Come on, we'll be late for class!"

~

Recess, the best time of the school day. Nessie and I were walking around trying to find Nudge.  
"Angel, look." Nessie pointed to a group of girls who were hanging around, staring, pointing and laughing.

"What are they doing?"

"Let's go find out."

We walked over to the girls. One of the girls looked at Angel. "Ariel, isn't that you friend?"

"Huh?"

I looked down the wall of the class building. Nudge was leaning with one foot on the wall. A guy was in front of her leaning on the wall with one hand out. We were too far away to hear anything, but they were talking. Suddenly the boy (I'm guessing this was Todd) leaned in then Nudge leaned in. they closed their eyes and…

"Oh my gosh," Nessie said as she covered her mouth.

"Nu…Tiffany just kissed a boy?"

"Should we tell Max?"

"I don't know," I said. "We'll see what happens."

~

It was an awkward trip home. Nudge was silent so there was no conversation started. Finally Max had enough.

"Ok Nudge what's up?"

Nudge snapped to attention and looked at Max.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been silent the entire trip home. Something's up." Max's eyes widened. She whipped her head around to face Iggy. "Did you guys set off bombs again?"

"No," Iggy said. Max believed him.

"Something's up. And if no one's going to tell me then I'll figure it out."

I looked at Nudge.

"Please don't tell."

I nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't."

~

Nessie's POV:

I was working on home work. Ug, I get confused sometimes. I looked at the paper and read the problem in my mind.

I decided to give up. I pulled my book out from the desk.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching.

When I was sure I was alone in started reading. It was so much better than math.

"Boo."

"AH!"

Jake laughed.

"Shouldn't you be doing your home work?"

"Maybe," I pouted.

"Come on let me help you."

Jake helped he finish my math and we started talking.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Anything happen at school today?"

"Well…" I thought about Nudge and that guy she kissed. What should I should I do about that?  
"What," he asked.

"Jake I need to tell you something."

**So what did you think? This is my first chapter for this.  
If you like it R&R!  
Press the review button!  
It's just a liiiiiiiiittle bit further. Come on. That's it**. **NOW!  
CLICK IT!!**


	16. Chapter 12

**HOLA! Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. School is taking up all my time! Anywho, Here's the next chappie. **

**3rd person POV:**

**  
**Aro looked up.

"Athena, what brings you here?"

Athena was one of the newest additions to the Volturi. She had the power to see what was happening at a specific place at that moment.

"I have news, Aro. The Olympic Coven had some strange visitors."

"What do you mean Athena?"

With her gift he saw the house of the Cullen's. Inside there were the normal vampires but with them were people, just normal humans.

"I fail to see what is strange about this."

"Please, keep watching."

A tall strawberry blonde boy was holding a video game guitar. On the last note of the song something came out of his back.

"Winged humans?"

Athena nodded. "What should we do?"

Aro thought for a moment. "We should see what these creatures are and if they're a threat."  
Athena nodded.

Jane stepped forward. "Who shall go?"

"I must go," Athena said, "I know what I'm supposed to be looking for."

"I shall go," Jane said. Her power was all the reason for her to go.

"Demetri should go to in case those creatures get away," Caius said.

Athena bowed. "We will not fail."

Caius stood. "If they pose a threat," he paused to smile, "kill them immediately."

**Max's POV:**

Saturdays are good! It's my first one during an actual school year, but there still good.

"Nice job Iggy. You did really well," I said, "to bad Alice still beat you." I hi-fived her.

Iggy ignored my last comment. "Well, I should probably thank Jasper for telling me what colors to press!"

Jasper laughed. "I've had a long time to practice that song!"

"I kind of feel bad for playing against a blind guy and totally kicked his butt," Alice said.

"Don't worry. We all kick his butt eventually," I said.

Gazzy stood up. "It's my turn to play a song!"

"I'll face you Gazzy." I took the guitar from Alice.  
We were playing Rock Band guitar battles, 'cause Rock band is SOOO much better than Guitar Hero.

"So true," Edward said. Damn mind readers.

"Can I pick the song?"

"Sure Gazzy."

Gazzy flipped through the song list.

"Ooo, what this one?" He stopped flipping through and the song played a bit.

"Hey I think I've heard this song before." I started singing along with the song. "_That deaf, dumb, blind kid sure plays a mean pin ball._"

We all started dancing around the room. When the music ended, we hit the green button and started to play the song.

_Green, green, green, green, green, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, red, yellow, green. Come on!_  
"You're doing good Max," Fang commented.

"Yeah," Emmet said, "Your character looks kind of like you."

"I'm glad."

_Green, blue, yellow, yellow, Blue, green, red._

Gazzy was fumbling with the notes. "Try to keep up Gaz," I taunted.

"Shut up," He muttered.

The door opened and Jake walked in. "Alright! Rock Band!"

"Jakie!" Nessie squealed with happiness.

"Hi kiddo!" Jake sat down next to Nudge with Nessie on her lap. "So Nudge, how's school?"

_Green, blue, red-yellow-blue, green, green, red, blue, yellow._

"It's…fine." She looked at him. "Why do your care?"

Blue, green, green, yellow, red, green, blue.

"No reason. Heard that there were some…nice people in your class." Jake winked at Emmet.

"Oooh," Emmet said, "_nice people."_

_Red, yellow, green, blue, green, yellow, blue._

They were silent for a bit, just watching me totally whip Gazzy's butt.

"So," Emmet said, "Do you have any friends?" A sly smile crept across his face. "Or… _crushes?_

Nudge went stiff.

I took over for Nudge. "So what? I'm sure you both had a crush when you were her age. I know I do."  
Crap! Did I say do? I meant did. Darn Fang.

"Yeah, but I never **kissed **any of them when I was her age," Jake said.

I stopped playing the guitar. I froze. How did know I kissed Fang? I tried to say "Yeah so?" but Nudge shouted. "OK I'LL ADMIT IT!"

"WHAT?!?! I thought you were talking about me and Fang!" I realized what she had said. "YOU KISSED A BOY!"

Angel turned to Nessie. "Nessie! You squealed?"

Nessie smacked Jake. "I told you not to tell!"

"Wait," Jake said, "You've kissed Fang?"

"Max, you're losing the song!"

"Shut the heck up Emmet!"

"NUDGE YOU KISSED A GUY?"

"Iggy, we've established that!"

"I'm winning!"

"GAZZY SHUT THE HECK UP!"

"You kissed Fang?"

"Rose! Zip it!"

"HIS NAME IS TOD AND HE'S REALLY CUTE!" She started crying. "I really like him. He's so nice. We have many things in common. He respects me as a woman and loves me…for me."

We were all silent. The only sound was our breathing and the music coming from the T.V.

Esme walked up and sat next to Nudge. She looked at me. "May I borrow her for a second?"

I nodded. Esme took Nudge by the hand and brought her upstairs. I was stunned. We were all stunned into silence.

She had said all the reasons of why I love Fang, but Nudge was only 12. Could she be capable of that serious of emotion?

**Thanks for all the reviews! I feel your love! Yes, I made Athena up, but theirs hundreds of Volturi so I just made one up for my purposes!**

**Now, I have a mission for all of you.  
You need to click the Review button and tell me what you think.  
Operation review is a go!**


	17. Chapter 13

**Hey folks! I'm back! Sorry for a late update. School, homework, things happening, Me swimming in my pool cause I'm a fish. :D Anywho. Here's the chappie!**

**Max POV:**

_HAHAHA! POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE! _

"Max, SHUT THE EVERLOVING HECK UP," I heard Edward call from the next room.  
"Stop reading my mind then!" I went back to my game.

I was on the computer playing "Poke the Penguin." Really fun game. It's so addictive!

_POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE- what the?_

The Penguin whipped out a flame thrower and BURNED MY FICKEN HAND!

Jerk penguin.

I clicked "Poke again." There he was. Sitting there. Being _all innocent_. On it's on.

_POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE- Wha?_

Dude! The penguin got it's crazy eyes on, jumped and BIT MY FINGER OFF!

That penguin sucks. And it's going down.

_POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE- What the crap?_

_The penguin turned into merlin and shot lightning at my hand. My hand twitched, then turned into dust._

Turd penguin!

I clicked "Poke again"

_POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE- Wait a second!_

The penguin suddenly started cussing! Like a trucker! Just going off and exploding. Oh wait, he did explode.

I heard Iggy's voice from the other room, "Hey Max, quit cussing!"

"Very funny Iggy," I yelled out.

I kept poking the penguin, for a long time. It was addicting. Like, super addicting.

Suddenly there was a hairy hand on my shoulder. I looked over at it.

It was an eraser hand.

I started panicking in my head. Why hadn't I heard them come in? What had they done to the Flock?

Why hadn't the Cullens killed them? How'd Edward or Angel not hear them?

"Max, we need to talk." It said in its deep voice. I calmed down. Then in one fluid motion I jumped up and punched the Eraser in its face.

Only as my fist was flying through the air that I realized it wasn't an eraser.  
It was Alice.

I attempted to stop my fist, but my fist was already flying. It made contact with her face, but I have a feeling that out of the two of us, I'm the only one who felt pain.

And boy did it hurt!

Even with my specially modified bird-kid body, my hand hurt. I practically flew back into my chair.  
"Max! What the heck!" Alice said, staring at my now throbbing hand.

"I was just about to ask you the same question! Don't sneak up on me! You're as bad as Fang!"

Oww! Oh my gosh my hand was turning red. It hurt super bad.

Not as bad as getting shot in the wing, but still pretty bad.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you! I needed to talk to you though. Let me get some ice first." She used her vampire speed and came back in about a second with a bag of ice and, put it on top of my hand.  
I shifted around in my chair to look at her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Alice bit her lip. "Well…I just…Max, how old are you?"

"15."

"How long have you been 15?"

I shrugged. "A while." Alice did a face-palm. "What did I do?"

"Just…don't say that…ever." She mumbled something about someone named Stephanie and said a not very nice word at the end of her sentence.

"Okay." I went back to my game.

_POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE_

"Look, Max…I…I think that it's time that the flock grew up!"

I froze. I turned to look at her. "WHAAAAAAT?"

Alice face-palmed again. "That sounded weird. That's not what I meant. I meant…I think it's time the flock had a birthday."

"Oh." I resumed my game.

_POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE!_

Alice started rock back and forth on her heels. "Well?"

I stopped playing and turned to look at her. "Weeeell?"

"Well can the flock have a birthday?" I made a no-duh face.

"You tell me physic." Alice crossed her arms and gave me her smug look. The one that reads 'You did not just say that. Shut up before I kill you.'

"Yes the flock can have a birthday!" I yelled. "Gosh!" I turned back to my game. Alice impatiently tapped her foot impatiently. I rolled my eyes. "Yes Alice, you can plan the party."

Alice jumped up and down. "Thank you Max you won't regret it!" and she walked away. I continued my game. Bella came up behind me as I kept poking my penguin. I reset and poked it again.

"Max, did you just let _Alice_ have total control over planning a party?" I nodded but didn't turn around. Enough distractions! Let me poke my penguin in peace!

"Uh huh." I said absentmindedly.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Bella sounded like I'd just shot her puppy.

"Nuh uh," I said keeping my eyes on the screen.

Bella grabbed my face and looked me in the eye. "You just let _Alice_ have full control of planning a party."

Her words sank in and I remembered a story Bella told us about Alice planning a party.

**Behind me, the penguin shot my hand with a shot gun. A shot rang out though my head.  
Oh crap. What had I done?**

Zoe: Alright! I'm sorry it's so short, but it was hurried a bit because I'm so lazy. So here's the chapter. R&R? Please? As a birthday present to me? It's my birthday in two days! So please!  
~Zoe


	18. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! it's been a while, I know. I'm sorry. You deserve better. BUT! if it makes you feel better, this chapter was originally going to be two, so.. two for the price of one! but anyways, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy the chapter!**

It'd been nearly a week since we'd started school and officially bunk with the Cullens. We'd all started to fall into a routine during the week, and then just hung around on weekends. It was nice and made me love weekends even more. It was hard to think of us staying for more than a year, but at the moment I didn't really care.

However, time hadn't moved as fast as I wanted it to.

It had only been a day since I had punched Alice, and my hand was still swollen. Not a ton, but enough to annoy me. Dr. Cullen had wrapped it and told me how to take care of my hand, but all I wanted was it to go away.

I walked up stairs and, without thinking, walked to the boy's room. Gaz, Iggy, and Fang all shared a big room that supposedly used to be an attic, but now resembled something that looked kind of like a penthouse suite. All it needed was a pool, a bar counter, and a mega screen TV and it would be.

Iggy and Gaz were outside, playing with Emmet, while Fang often stayed holed up upstairs, plucking at the expensive guitar the Cullens had lying around.

I could hear his playing as I reached for the door. I was just going to open it and start talking, but I stopped. I just stood there and listen for a little. He was getting really good at it. Edward had taught him to play the basics about a week ago, and now he was playing like a champ.

It was funny, almost. The only thing we'd ever learned and practiced was fighting. survival. That kind of stuff. I'd never thought about whether any of us had talent with things like guitar or any instrument at all. My mind went to a picture of Fang as a professional musician. Doing concerts and shows, signing autographs, having screaming fangirls. I almost laughed audibly

Fang with fangirls? Come on!

But my mind didn't stop at Fang. What if Nudge became... I dunno, some kind of amazing model? or Iggy and Gaz became special effects artists for movies? Or maybe Angel becomes a psychic on TV or something! These weren't so much funny as they were frightening. Why was it frightening?

Because it could really happen.

If we did shut down the school, if I saved the world and shit, if everything was safe and fine... they could all leave. Find their families, get a life, be celebrities, be whatever! They could all do it.

But that leaves me.

And I'm alone.

I don't have talent in anything except fighting! And if I tried to enter a competition, I'd be disqualified, what with my weird bird genes and stuff! All the rest of the flock would be wonderful at whatever they tried to be! But what about me? Where would I be?

Where would I be without my flock...?

Suddenly the door opened, causing me to fall through it. I hit the ground with a loud thud. Stupid wood floors. Doesn't anyone have carpet any more?

I looked up at the dark haired bird boy I'd come to see in the first place, who was now laughing at me. I glared at him through my hair. "You suck."

"Sorry, I thought you'd hear me coming. I heard you standing out here. Mind asking why you're standing here at my door?" He held out his hand and helped me up. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair so I could see straight.

"I was just coming to talk to you." I shrugged. "Nothing big. You sounded good and I didn't want to interrupt you." I brushed myself off then looked at him. His goofy grin was now a subtle smile, the shadows cover his face just right. I smiled back.

"Well thanks." I walked in and he closed the door. He turned and gestured to the couch where he'd been playing just moments earlier. The shiny black guitar was currently resting on the table, it's handle tipped forward, and the back end in the air. I flopped on the couch, pretty much taking up the entire thing. But Fang just smiled, lifted my feet, and sat down under them.

"So," he asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

I almost didn't want to tell him about my realization at his door. But in usual Fang fashion, I spilled my guts out. Slowly at first, but then I told him everything. I was too comfortable with him not to tell him everything.

At first he just nodded, looking off into the distance, thinking, looking over my words as if they were floating in front of him. It was interesting to see the wheels in his mind turn. He thought his words carefully, then looked at me and said, "Why would the flock leave you?"

"I dunno...! They've all got dreams you know! ...Nudge kissed a guy about a week ago and I'm still flipping out! Why didn't she tell us?"

"Because she knew you were going to flip out?" I started to protest, then stopped, realizing he was right. "She probably just... doesn't think you'll understand. You're not a very girly person. Now that she's got a bunch of other girls around her, especially ones who've had more experience in the boy world, she's not going to go to you first."

It's already happening then. They're leaving me.

"But that's alright. You're still the leader of the flock. She still loves you. She's not just going to up and abandon you. We've spent our whole lives together. We're not going to stop now."

I thought about what he said... I didn't really have anything to worry about. They still loved me and I loved them. They trusted me and I needed to give them the grace of me trusting them. I just needed to calm down. I had to focus on the other major factor in my weird-ass life.

Which brought me to my next question.

"...I punched Alice," I said.

He looked at me like I had two heads. "...why...?"

I looked into his dark eyes so he knew I was being completely genuine. "Her hand... it looked like and eraser hand when I first saw it. I panicked!"

He nodded, then reached out for my hand, taking it in his and rubbing it gently. "Well... Maximum Anne Ride... I think... I am not your personal therepist, but... If I had to give you a diagnosis, I'd say..." He shrugged. "You're brain's craving danger?"

I gave him a look and he put his other hand up in defense. "Now, hear me out. ...We're adaptable people. We've basically spent our entire lives learning to survive. Survival has ALWAYS been priority number one. It's like... what is the point of having private detectives in a place that's got no crime? They're just going to sit there and jump at the next chance they get to get into action again. Maybe... your brain just went that extra step. Maybe your brain is just used to danger and life threatening experiences."

I sighed. It made sense. Why is he so smart...?

"Keep in mind, I'm not your personal therapist. I'm just..." He trailed off, and I wasn't sure why. I looked back at him and he was still in his thinking pose.

"...Oh boy. Is it time for a DTR?" He gave me a look like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes. "It means define the relationship."

He nodded. then leaned back. "Yeah, I guess so."

Then silence.

Pure

Awkward

Loud

Silence.

Then he looked at me and said "I mean.. it's not that I don't like you, I just... I don't think you would..." He groaned in confusion and dropped his head in his hands.

"Well..." I said, finding strange courage from nowhere to speak. "I think..." I bit my lip for a moment then said, "I think... I love you... but I don't want this to ruin anything for us."

He nodded. "Yeah. We've always been together. If we do ruin this..."

"It'll be fucking awkward."

We both laughed a little to defuse the tension. It was funny because the thought was just odd! What would we do if it didn't work? We live together! And it's not like you can just up and leave the flock! That's absurd!

"Yeah..." he said, grinning. "But... I do think I love you... and I think that if you're willing... I'm willing."

I smiled. It was cute how two people who have known each other their entire lives could be turned into complete socially awkward freaks by the thought of romance.

"Well... I'm willing to. And..." I took a deep breath and then said, "I love you too."

Then he smiled, took my hand, I put my feet down and we both leaned in and kissed.

It wasn't like a miracle kiss. I didn't have fireworks in my head, and I didn't instantly think he was my soulmate. In fact, as far as a real first kiss is concerned, it was kind of awkward and weird. I mean... why is his face on my face? But it was still nice. A show of affection. And it wasn't bad. It was enjoyable. And it was nice.

It was Fang.

And it was me.

And we were together.

And we had all the time in the world just to be together.

And we were.

School came around too fast for it to be considered healthy. I had my own routine in the mornings that involved me playing a game with time. How long could I sleep without being late? unfortunately, Esme didn't agree with my plan and would wake me up as loud and obnoxiously as she possibly can. And because I don't want my hands to swell up again, I can't hit her.

So I get up and go down stairs, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, get my stuff, and get in the car along with all the others. then we drive to school really fast, which I always enjoy, and then go to classes. That part's not so much fun.

I started to walk to biology with Fang, when he slipped his hand into mine. He was watching me to gauge my reaction, making sure he hadn't crossed a line. I just smiled and squeezed his hand gently, letting him guess how I felt.

We walked into the classroom just as the bell rang and I let go to sit next to Peter Pa- I mean Scott. He smiled at me. "Hey," he said, turning in his chair to look at me better, "How was your weekend?"

I smiled. "Pretty good. How about yours?"

He shrugged. "Oh, fine. I just hung out with some friends. You should come meet them. I think you'd like 'em." He folded his hands behind his head and leaned back. I wasn't sure if he was doing to to be cool, or just to show off his Cowboy BeBop T-Shirt.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we're all hanging out at lunch if you want to join us."

I nodded. "Alright..." Then I remembered, I'm not good around people. usually, I wind up beating up all the people I talk to. I didn't want to do a one on however-many-friends-scott-has confrontation. Then I remembered, I don't have to. "Mind if I bring my boyfriend with?"

Just those words and Scott looked both confused and little disappointed. "Oh, he's your boyfriend? uh... yeah, that's fine." His smile came back, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I was about to say something, but the Dr. Kuipers spoke up and class began.

At lunch, I told Fang about Scott asking me to meet his friends. He agreed, stating that his lab partner, Kailey, was one of Scott's friends as well. So we walked around the cafeteria, holding our trays and went to the only table with a redhead sitting at it.

Scott smiled at us as we sat down. At the table with him was a guy wearing dark sunglasses, and having a blonde beard/gote thing and short spiky blonde hair. He was also wearing a black shirt and a checkerboard patterned tie. He took off his sunglasses and smiled.

Next to him was a girl who had lighter blonde hair with a side part and a blue streak in her hair. Her nose had a small stud in it and she had some tattoos on her arms. just butterflies, roses, vines, not a ton, just a few. she held up her hand, which had fingerless gloves on them, and gave us a little finger wave.

Next to her was a girl who had short brown/blonde hair in a bob cut style. she smiled at Fang and waved. "Hi Nick!" she said.

Right. I'd almost forgotten we were using fake names. Well, Fang was using a fake name. He waved back to her and sat down. I sat down between Scott and Fang. "Hello everyone!"

After a chorus of hellos, Scott started to introduce us. "Max, Nick, this is Tom," gesturing to the boy.

He gave us a two finger salute."Ello."

"And this is his girlfriend, Zoey." The girl with the tattoos smiled.

"Hi! Nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you too," Fang said.

"And you already know me," Kailey said.

I nodded. So this is what a normal group of friends looks like... "Well, I'm Max, and this is my boyfriend Nick." I gestured to Fang and he returned Tom's finger salute.

"So," Tom said, "Where are you guys from?"

"Colorado," Fang and I said at the exact same time. We looked at each other and chuckled a little bit. It was almost so funny it was kind of scary.

Zoey chuckled a little to. "Wow, you guys are really in sync." She sounded almost jealous of us.

"Yeah," I said. "We grew up together, so... I guess we've just... learned to be in sync."

Fang nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, I think it's bloody adorable," said Tom with a british accent. He noticed my confused face and said, "Yes, I'm british. Born and raised."

I nodded, impressed. "Really? What are you doing here?"

He sighed and shrugged. "My mum wanted me to spend the year by her. So I am."

I nodded. "Cool. So, what school do you go to in England?"

"Well, currently I'm just in highschool, but this is my last year. I'm planning on going to the University of Lincoln, or film school."

"Oh," Fang said, "You make films?"

He shrugged. "Well, mostly just youtube videos, but I'm actually pretty popular on the interwebs." He leaned back a little. "You should check me out. I could always use another viewer."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "He's being modest. He's only a few subscribers away from being in the top 100 most subscribed channels. He's got some great stuff."

"And, I take it you're not british?" I asked Zoey.

She shook her head and chuckled. I noticed she and Tom were still holding hands. "Nah, but I wish I was. I was just there for a little bit and I met this guy." She gestured to Tom. He then smiled, put his arm around her and the two kissed.

Scott instantly took his opportunity to be as immature as possible.

"Ewwwwww! Gross!" And then threw little balls of straw wrapper at them.

I chuckled. It was nice. Having friends. Normal friends who didn't care about my wings, or me saving the world, and just wanted to spend time with me. I wasn't as comfortable with them as I was with the flock, sure. But comfort is a thing that grows over time. I'm sure I'd get used to them eventually.

We talked about some random stuff, and I eventually zoned out. I was to busy watching Kailey make oragami shapes out of her napkin, when this odd sentence broke my zen.

"So, how well do you guys know your way around a gun?"

I snapped my head to look at Tom who had asked the question. I realized he'd asked the question to Fang, but that was after I'd said, "...what?"

"For a video," Tom said to me, then looked back at Fang. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to help me film one. It'll involve some guns, but they're not real ones. And I can teach you how to hold them. They're fake and aren't loaded." He looked at me. "Would you guys be interested?"

I looked at Fang. "I... Well..." He shrugged. Thanks Fang! Thanks a lot!

I looked back at Tom. "...uh, sure I guess. When are you filming?"

He grinned, instantly excited, jumping on the opportunity to pull us into his world of video making. "This weekend, in the forest. How about we meet at school and I'll show you where we're filming?"

"Uh, sure," I said, looking at Fang for his confirmation.

"Sounds great," Fang finally said. "We'll see you then."

"Great! It's a date!" Tom said. Then the bell rang and they were off, everyone up in a flash. "We'll meet at say... 11?" Fang and I both nodded, receiving a thumbs up from Tom. "Fantastic! Bye!" And with that, he walked away taking Zoey with him. Scott and Kailey had disappeared in the chaos, leaving me with Fang.

I looked at him, thinking about what had just transpired...Was this the second time I'd signed up for something that I was probably going to regret in my time here? Ugh...

**aaaaaand Scene! **

**So, what'd you think? Love it? hate it? are you still mad at me, or do I have your trust again? Tell me in the comments! I read them a lot, so don't think I don't read what you say! I'm always listening to you guys.**


End file.
